


关于爱你的那些小事

by Protein



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protein/pseuds/Protein
Summary: 一个吃糖短篇集
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

丁马克住在哥本哈根的市中心，每天傍晚吃完晚饭，他都会沿着一条熟悉的路线去见一位故人，她有着这个世上最美丽的歌喉，却为了自己的爱人舍弃了。这位勇敢的姑娘终日静静地坐在岩石上，宁静忧郁。蓝宝石般的眼眸望着她的故国，通常丁马克会坐在她的身边和她说上一阵子话，五分钟或是几个小时。  
丁马克很忙，每天都有一大堆公文要签署，偶尔还需要参加一些外交会议，可这些都无法阻止他去见她。丁马克第一次见到她时是在一个深夜，她正坐在海边的礁石 上，唱着一首遥远却熟悉的歌曲。让丁马克想起很久以前自己还在大海上漂泊的日子，船只航行了十几个昼夜却任就没有找到陆地。船上的所有人都会听到那样的歌 声，仿佛很遥远，又仿佛就在身边。通常这种歌声都带来一些不祥的事，然而时隔十数个世纪，丁马克再听到这首歌时甚至有些怀念。  
丁马克有一个美丽的恋人，住在比丹麦更北面的地方。被冰雪覆盖，被极光笼罩，在那样严苛的条件下生活着的诺威，是北海的黑天鹅，高贵优雅。如精灵般轻盈，飞过极北的海面，来到丁马克面前。  
丁马克已经无法回忆起第一次见到诺威时的具体景象，毕竟那真的是很久远的事情，久远到丁马克都无法记清当时自己的第一句话是什么。只记得是在一个被白雪覆盖 的野外，两人一相遇便刀剑相向。诺威手中的长剑划出一个个美丽的剑花，而自己的板斧则如雷电般快速强悍的砸在地面上。兵刃撞击产生的火花与碰撞声富有节奏 地响彻整个旷野。而丁马克最后以体力上的优势将诺威制服。连对话都已经忘记的丁马克只记得诺威紫色的眼眸中流露出的不甘与愤恨。在那个蛮荒的岁月里，丁马 克想要的是能够一起活下去的伙伴。但他却不知道自己该怎么做，试探性地询问对方是否愿意与自己一起后得到的是冷淡的拒绝。丁马克看到了那精灵般的人儿对自 己流露出的敌意。  
后来再见到已经是10世纪的事情了，在富丽堂皇的宫殿里，高高在上地俯瞰被挪威王带来的诺威，穿着得体的礼服，眼眸里没有丝毫情 绪，只是淡漠地接受着一切。那时的场景也有些模糊，不过丁马克清晰地记得诺威左耳边佩戴的十字形发卡，泛着金属的光泽。丁马克本人十分讨厌这种形状的装 饰，不过他身边的丹麦王倒是十分喜欢的样子。之后的一些细节里可以发现诺威十分珍视这个发卡，仿佛是宝贝似地从不离身。  
在两人正式以结盟的形式住在一起的第一天清晨，丁马克偷走了诺威的发卡。他看着诺威近乎疯狂地在整个宫殿里翻找了一个上午后，幸灾乐祸地将那枚发卡藏进了自己的私人宝库里。小小的发卡就这样埋没在了一堆由黄金铸造镶嵌着各色宝石的战利品中。

诺威自然知道这一切都是丁马克的恶作剧，但是自己并没有任何权利让丁马克把它还给自己，甚至连质问丁马克的能力都没有。感受到自己的渺小和无力后诺威将这股 愤怒全部发泄在了晚餐上。当诺威已经不记得自己是第几次用叉子将无辜的蔬菜戳成一滩烂泥时他看到丁马克地给了自己一个发卡。  
那是一个用昂贵的珠宝 与黄金装饰的圆形物体，上面有着繁复的花纹。诺威白了一眼丁马克并没有收下它。而丁马克则是强硬地将发卡带到了诺威头上，这时诺威才意识到现在的自己连拒 绝的权力也没有。他只是一个精致的玩偶而已，他应该完美地配合丁马克所想要的一切，包括他应该佩戴什么样式的发卡。

丁马克看着戴上新发卡的诺威，发卡上的红色宝石过于耀眼衬得诺威的脸色有些苍白。[看来这东西并不适合诺威。]丁马克作出了如下的判断，之后的日子里丁马克总会给诺威戴各式 各样的发卡，不同形状不同材质，但这些发卡往往带了一次后就被丁马克拿了回去丢到了一边。在不知折腾了多少次的一天清晨，诺威在走廊上遇到了丁马克。正在 猜想着这次又会是怎样的款式时，诺威看到丁马克手中的正是自己遗失的那个十字发卡。  
[果然，诺子你真的很合适这个东西呢。]在替自己带上发卡后，丁马克在诺威的耳边轻轻说道。


	2. Chapter 2

二月 春  
诺威在自己的房里享受着难得安宁的午后，红茶的醇厚配合着曲奇饼的香甜，阳光懒散地洒进室内。摊在腿上的书有一行没一行的看着，大概是个无聊的故事，诺威不禁打了个哈欠，挤出了生理性的泪水。于是伴着这样慵懒的气氛诺威打算睡一个午觉，算是报答自己前些日子的繁茂。  
身为国家化身的诺威向来都有很多的事务要处理，偶尔的休假更显珍贵，这样懒洋洋的，躲在自己家中难免看起来有些浪费但或许这就是在诺威心中最理想的休假状态。褪去了冬季的极寒，奥斯陆的海风虽然还带着些许的寒意但阳光总算是战胜了黑夜开始眷顾这片天地。  
书被风吹得翻过了好几页，而它的主人却没有阻止，浅金色的长睫毛盖住了美丽的紫色眼眸，均匀的呼吸声伴着窗外的鸟鸣，浅薄的嘴微微张开着，一切都显得安宁，时间仿佛都可以静止。冒着热气的红茶袅娜的烟气渐渐稀薄，最终变得与室温相同。咬了一口的曲奇饼被很随意的放在一边。

难得的假期丁马克只能一个人呆在家里发呆，虽然很想抽这个空约诺威去哪里玩耍一下，但想到诺威那张虽然很嫌弃但最后还是会答应的脸丁马克最后还是放弃了这个 念头。[如果是刚认识的时候大概一定会拖上的吧。]这样想着的丁马克扯起了一个自己都没有察觉的笑容，于是走进厨房看看能做些什么打发下时间。  
从第一印象里很难得出丁马克会擅长料理这样的结论，然而很多擅长的事情并不是天生的。不论是烤曲奇还是一直保持着朝气蓬勃的笑容。想起之前和诺威在一家餐馆吃的布朗尼，诺威当时一幅很喜欢的样子，事后查了下菜谱发现其实并不难做。前些日子颇为繁忙也没有时间试验，趁着休假倒不如试一下吧。  
不知过了多久，蛋糕的香味开始从厨房里弥漫开来，渐渐地填满了整个厨房...

诺威再次醒来的时候发现已经下午4点， 懊恼于自己怎么能睡这么久之后觉得这未尝也不是件好事，喝了一口凉透了的红茶后，皱着眉头起身打算去厨房里翻找些吃的出来。和丁马克比起来诺威并不是很擅 长料理家事，房间也是雇人来打扫，对于食物没有特别高的要求但对红茶和点心倒是颇为挑剔。想着接下来的时间该如何打发，刚想到艾斯那里打发下时间转念又想 起这小子被格林趁着假期拉出去旅行了。而丁马克那个家伙却不知从何时开始就不会在假期打扰自己，大概是想让自己好好休息吧。[笨蛋。]这样想着的诺威发现 冰箱里除了几罐啤酒以外什么也没剩下。  
肚子也正在这个时候不争气地打了一阵小鼓，而这时诺威却听到了钥匙开门的声音。果不其然不一会儿一个金色的身影就出现在厨房门口。[哟，诺子。]对方打了个招呼之后便自顾自地将背包放在桌上并从里面拿出了几袋东西。  
[什么叫，哟？]诺威没好气地白了一眼对方  
[我猜你在睡觉，所以就自己开门进来了，]丁马克没有接诺威的话茬而是自顾自地说了起来，[我做了布朗尼，上次看你很喜欢的样子。顺便去超市给你买了一些吃的东西。]说完丁马克便将装有布朗尼的盒子打开放在诺威面前，并转身从后面的橱柜里拿出了一个勺子。   
[唔...]诺威接过勺子后便吃了起来，布朗尼有别于蛋糕的松软，带着一些饼干的韧性，巧克力甜味厚重，配合榛子又不会十分甜腻。吃了一半想找喝的抬头发现丁马克刚把牛奶倒入玻璃杯中放在自己面前。  
接过杯子的诺威一边喝着一边看丁马克在自己的厨房里前前后后地忙来忙去，一幅比自己还熟悉这里的模样。[下午睡得怎么样？]  
[还...布（不）...戳（错）...]一边喝着牛奶一边回答对方的问题。  
[我订了餐厅，新开的日料要去试试吗？]收拾好一切的丁马克吃起了诺威剩下一半的布朗尼。  
[好...]将牛奶喝完的诺威将空玻璃杯还到了丁马克手上，踮起脚，在他的脸颊上留下了一个奶渍。


	3. Chapter 3

诺威本人并不喜欢人多的地方，他也不知道自己现在为何会站在人头攒动的大厅里。他现在只想赶紧转身回家，回到自己温暖安宁的壁炉旁喝下午茶。然而想起上司的表情他又不得不硬着头皮跟着人群一起往会场的里面走，完全忘记了其实上司有给过他绿色通道的通行证。  
每年都会举办的家具展按照惯例今年也是在贝瓦家如期举行，作为邻居的诺威和丁马克也有一些参展的作品，按理来说诺威并没有必要特地来现场，但是在上司得知丁 马克甚至在展出前就跑去帮忙布置现场后用一个紧急电话把诺威的假期彻底打断。接到电话的诺威将刚泡好的红茶都倒进了水槽里愤恨地将电话摔在地上。  
展览的主题是未来科技。展出的家具都是一些概念型的设计，比如智能衣柜， 声控空调，整个会场都充满了科幻片的气息，诺威想起丁马克几年前购买的记忆床垫，床垫会根据人的不同体型贴合人的背部帮助睡眠。不过仿佛没有什么用处，丁 马克忙的时候连粘上床的机会都没。诺威叹了口气顺着人流继续往里走，四处看了几眼从口袋里摸出了手机打算让丁马克带他完成这次参观。  
[非常抱歉， 您拨打的电话已关机...sorry the number you have dialed w...]狠狠地挂断了电话后，诺威不得不选择向主办方贝瓦尔德求助，没过多久严谨的瑞典人便出现在诺威面前，并将他带到了绿色通道上，比起拥挤的场内这 条VIP专用的通道倒是非常宽敞。最后诺威在参观完整个展览后在休息室见到了在沙发上呼呼大睡的丹麦人。  
从提诺口中得知丁马克已经三天没有合眼，今天早上开幕式一结束便窝在沙发上再也没有起来过。诺威拧着眉头看着眼前的人，毫无戒备地睡在沙发上，姿势诡异一看就不是很舒服，熬夜产生的黑眼圈浓重的眼袋，不禁让诺威想起很久以前的事情。  
也是这样什么事情都冲在最前面，什么事情都一手包揽，仗着自己身体强健完全不顾别人的阻拦，一直想要做老大的他的确很好地扮演着一个完美的老大角色。能够依 赖，值得信任，但是背负了一切的人还是会累的吧。诺威有些别扭地想自己为什么要担心这个人，明明这么多年以来都是这个人自己自说自话着，没有询问过别人的意见，自以为是地任性着。  
[笨蛋。]这是诺威对丁马克独有的称呼，迟钝，任意妄为，不是笨蛋还能是什么？  
诺威没好气地坐在丁马克的身边，盯着他的脸看得入神。展览如期完美地举行了，可你累得连看的力气都没有，那你之前的那些努力都是为了什么呢？想着想着，诺威完全没有注意到丁马克已经醒了过来，用他海水蓝的眼眸看着自己。  
[嘿，诺子，展览好看么？]刚刚睡醒还没有完全恢复体力的丁马克的声音显得有些疲惫。  
[还不错，丁蠢你要睡到什么时候？]将头扭到一边的诺威闷闷地问道  
[是吗？那真是太好了。]直接忽略了这个问题的丁马克笑了起来，诺威从余光中看到那像孩子般的笑容。


	4. Chapter 4

丁马克看着一堆报告烦躁地用笔敲击着桌子，妄图用这些声音表达自己的不满。而他金色的头发则被自己的左手揪得乱七八糟。很显然这一切并没有任何效果。秘书进来时只是为丁马克倒了一杯咖啡，对于他现在的处境向来善解人意的秘书小姐却表示漠不关心。  
[先生，就算您把桌子敲烂了您还是需要处理完这些文件才能离开。]秘书小姐用甜美的声音陈述着让丁马克绝望的事实。  
[玛丽，拜托。]丁马克停下了动作，露出一脸祈求的表情，当然他清楚这是自己前几天连续翘了三天班的结果，被关在办公室里永无止境地工作。  
[先生，您求我也没有任何用处。]将倒满咖啡的杯子放在桌上后玛丽头也不回地走了出去。  
[叩叩叩，叩叩叩，叩叩叩...]留下丁马克继续烦躁地敲着桌子。  
  
玛丽走到自己的办公桌前，将自己金色的长发盘了起来，拍了两下脸颊暗示自己进入彻底的工作状态。对于丁马克先生三天前的消失玛丽是心知肚明的，她明确知道丁马克先生是因为海峡对面的某位先生的生日派对才消失的。  
对于丁马克的任意妄为玛丽并没有立即阻止，当然值得一提的是在我们的玛丽小姐刚刚担任丁马克秘书的前几年，她的确非常果断地将丁马克先生从即将飞往 海峡对岸的飞机上拖了下来。但是之后的几天里丁马克便会一直处于消极怠工的状态，根本无法进行工作。吸取了之前的经验，玛丽小姐这次对丁马克的消失采取了 睁一只眼闭一只眼的态度。  
很显然，虽然丁马克先生现在极其烦躁地在办公室里发出噪音，但是出于本心的愧疚，丁马克先生非常自觉地并没有进行反抗。  
戴上了眼镜，玛丽小姐开始对着写起了报告。整个房间安静地只有敲击键盘的声音，富有节奏地仿佛是弹着一首愉快的曲子。  
  
不知过了多久，突如其来的电话铃打断了键盘的乐曲。玛丽看了一眼号码，浅笑着拿起了听筒。  
[您好，这里是丁马克先生的办公室，请问有什么可以帮助您的。]玛丽拿起了笔筒里的墨水笔把玩了起来。[对不起，丁马克先生现在无法接听电话，不过 您可以留言，稍后我会为您转达。]对方再一阵沉默后，选择稍后再打来电话。玛丽兴致索然地放下听筒后，向丁马克的房间张望了一会，发现里面的人已经不再继续发出[叩叩叩]的声响。  
望了一眼墙上的钟，已经到了下午茶时间。  
起身去询问丁马克是否需要茶点后，叫了一份楼下餐厅的外卖。  
重新玛丽回到座位上的玛丽发现邮箱里多了一份未读邮件。而发件人则是来自办公室里面的丁马克先生。  
  
致 美丽可爱善解人意的秘书小姐  
我对前几天的消失深感抱歉，为此我已经在拼命工作了。所以我想，是否能在下午茶的时间将我的行动电话暂且还给我呢？  
来自  
深感愧疚的丹  
  
看着在那长长的形容词前缀玛丽笑着按下了邮件右上角的叉状按钮。出于小小的作恶心理玛丽并不打算马上回复这封电邮。  
15分钟后外卖如期抵达了，在通知丁马克先生可以出来享用下午茶后玛丽将他的电话悄悄藏在了他的红茶杯后。然后以抽烟的借口溜出了办公室。  
我们工作能力极强的玛丽小姐当然知道丁马克先生接下来会做些什么，她能够想象到丁马克听到电话那头的声音后像只萨摩耶一样的笑容。当然对于至今单身的她而言有些刺眼。在天台闲晃了半小时后玛丽回到了自己的办公桌前继续写着自己的报告。  
  
时间就在键盘的敲击声中流逝着，不知过了多久电铃的声音再次响起，接起电话后对面的男声询问是否可以将电话转接到丁马克的话机上，这次玛丽很愉快地答应了对方的请求。十分钟以后丁马克的办公室门从里面打开，金发的男子告诉她文件已经全部处理完了，并飞快地冲向了电梯间。


	5. Chapter 5

[热...]丁马克将矿泉水瓶放在自己的额头上，冷凝的水珠顺着瓶身落到丁马克的脸上。难得的假日本想在海滩边悠闲地度过，可丁马克怎么也没想到夏威夷自身的热情比岛上的比基尼女郎更甚。  
[再热一点就可以升天了...]心里这样想的丁马克看着沙滩上来来去去的人们，仿佛不适应热浪的自己才是怪人一般。丁马克躲在遮阳伞下，一边坐着的正是诺威，亏得这么热的天气他还能如此安静地在一旁看书。  
[诺子，好热啊！呐，诺子我们回去吧！]被热浪搅得心烦意乱的丁马克朝自己的同伴嚷道  
[烦死了，不是你说要来这里度假的吗？]诺威没好气的白了同伴一眼，要不是这个蠢货他也不会大夏天的还在热的要命的海滩边看书吧。

丁马克无奈撑着头，这么热的地方，就算是看见漂亮的比基尼女郎也完全没有兴致啊！果然在凉爽的北欧住惯了的关系吧？明明以前还经常往南方跑，现在一直住在北面反而不习惯这么热辣的太阳了。丁马克望着蓝色的天空，偶尔有几只海鸥飞过，呀呀地叫着，不禁让他想起很久以前的事情。  
那时候丁马克和诺威刚以结盟的形式在一起生活，斯堪的纳维亚还是一个资源贫瘠的地方，仿佛被迅速发展的欧洲大陆抛在身后，在富裕的罗马，法兰西人看起来他们就像是野兽一般，缺乏教养。那些大陆的人常常花钱雇佣他们打仗，他们生活的广袤富足温暖的平原让丁马克嫉妒且向往。

丁马克不知道自己为什么会在悠闲的假期中想起这些事情。那些事情已经过去了很久，久到丁马克怀疑自己是否还能记得清楚。丁马克爬起身来他看着夏威夷的海滩，那是和自己家的海滨完全不一样的景象，冰冷的北欧不会有这样茂密的椰子树林。他们每次出海都会有人吹响那沉重的号角，发出如野兽低鸣般的声响。然后船只驶出港湾，水手们全力地划着桨船只如鱼一般迅速灵活地在海浪里穿梭。他们从来没有明确的目的地，只有南方这样模糊的概念，那里温暖宜人物产丰富，有数不尽的珍宝。  
[丁蠢，你在发什么呆？]诺威的声音打断了丁马克的回忆，诺威将看完的书合上放在一边。诺威已经不记得和丁马克在一起有多久了，他习惯丁马克现在吵吵闹闹的样子。而在更早以前他所习惯的丁马克是一个企图将整片海洋纳为己有的王者。  
[大概是被热傻了吧。]丁马克笑着将自己的失神掩饰过去，[呐，诺子我们去游泳吧。]说着丁马克抓起诺威的手向海滩边跑了过去。很快凉爽的海水没过脚腕，轻柔 地拍打着脚背，不时有浪打来。而向来熟于水性的丁马克已经游到了远处，向自己招手，和太阳一样金灿灿的头发被海水打湿柔顺地贴在脸上。  
为什么会愿意陪这样的笨蛋在夏天来这种热的要死的岛上度假呢，诺威这样询问自己，却找不到很明确的答案。


	6. Chapter 6

[说了多少次，请不要在会议中途发呆！]身材小巧但声音明亮的女秘书将手中的讲义[啪]地一声拍在了诺威的头上。  
[...]而诺威却什么也没说，以冷漠的表情看着女秘书，脸上仿佛写着[我并没有在发呆]。  
[就算是精灵的召唤也不行！]秘书小姐果断的回答道。  
[...]诺威听罢只得摘下别着几缕头发的十字发卡，[那只好关机了...]  
秘书小姐叹了一口气，明明上任只有半年，为何自己已经有了想要退休的念头。明明半年前的自己是多么向往着现在的岗位，明明半年前上任的时候上司给予自己的是[祖国的未来都靠你了!]的眼神，明明半年前身为同行的玛丽小姐告诉自己的是一定要加油这样鼓舞人心的话语。诺威的秘书终于在上任的第六个月末产生了辞职的念头。  
虽说诺威其实是个极好相处的人，且不会向对面的金色家伙一样玩人间蒸发72小时之类的戏码，想到这里秘书小姐不由地又叹了一口气，为什么玛丽小姐能如此轻松地完成任务呢。  
[还是多向玛丽小姐请教吧。]秘书小姐想着，打算掏出手机向对方发一封邮件，而正在此时手机却发出了接收邮件的提示音。  
[我家的笨蛋大概又跑去你那边了，多有打扰，请见谅。]而发件人的栏位则是玛丽的首字母M。  
[哟，西尔维亚！]一个明朗的声音向秘书小姐打了声招呼，而声音的主人自然是北欧的晴男，对面的金色笨蛋。  
[丁马克先生您好。]秘书小姐礼节性地向他回应道。  
[如你所见，我是来向你借用诺子一个下午的。]直截了当地丁马克指了指身边的诺威，而西尔维亚也才发现丁马克的身边正站着面无表情的诺威。  
[老大你好烦...]而诺威则依旧是用他面无表情的脸回应对方。  
[那么就这样，再见！]说着丁马克拉上诺威转身就往来时的方向走去，完全不给人任何反驳的机会。  
西尔维亚小姐在她上任的第六个月末真的很想提交辞职信。


	7. Chapter 7

[唉......]一声长长的叹息打断了正在使劲敲打键盘的玛丽小姐的思路，她推了推夹在鼻梁上的红边框眼镜向着声音的来源望去。  
指尖办公室里一直大型的金色犬类正趴在桌子上一幅无精打采的模样。作为北欧晴 男的丁马克会发出这样的叹息声无外乎两个原因，第一个自然是长时间没有见到海峡对面的紫水晶先生；而第二个则是钱的问题了。身为国家化身的丁马克，从很久 以前开始都是住在皇宫里的，但现在自家的上司早就不再是国王或是女王，虽然皇室依旧存在却也不再是往日的那副模样。丁马克从几年前开始就搬出了皇宫，自己 在哥本哈根租起了房子。  
现 在的他从某种意义上来说也算是公职人员，虽然薪资待遇不错福利也很好，但对于丁马克这样的老顽童而言翘班迟到是家常便饭，任性起来还会玩半个月失踪。所谓 逃得了和尚逃不了庙，丁马克是逃走了，但他的工资却被上司狠狠地扣去了大半。就这样，本来还算不错的薪酬三下两下的就被扣得快临近低保了。  
[丁马克先生，就算您再怎么叹息，该扣的工资我还是一分都不会少扣的。]玛丽小姐敲了敲办公室的门，示意丁马克就算再装可怜她也不会丝毫同情，天知道每次丁马克玩消失她才是最可怜的那个，各式各样的文档被高高地累在案前，任凭她如何加班熬夜都无法做完这些工作。  
[我知道错了啦，可是明天就要交房租了。]巨型犬类嘟着嘴喃喃说道，蓝色的眼睛可怜兮兮地眨巴着，玛丽小姐偶尔难以相信看起来这般单纯可怜的丁马克和那个时常翘班迟到人间蒸发的丁马克是同一个人。  
[就算你求我也没有用。]玛丽转身离开，回到了自己的位置上继续噼噼啪啪地写起了自己的工作文件来。  
[啊，我好想见诺子啊。]办公室里的大型犬又一次发出了这样的感叹，不禁让玛丽的神经跳动了一下，每每丁马克说出这样的话，这就意味着在将来的48小时内他一定会消失！  
[不，不可以！]这是玛丽大脑作出的第一个反应，[该死的他才刚回来不到96个小时，还要除去像这样什么也不做浪费掉的时间，他才工作了30个小时他又要消失了？]玛丽感觉自己的神经或许真的会在下一秒崩断，[我该怎么办！？]  
正在这时，有一个人走到了她的案前，右手轻轻地敲了敲桌子，玛丽抬起头来看到的是一位漂亮的绅士，他浅紫色的眼睛正看着自己。[您好，有什么可以帮到您的吗？]玛丽自然之道这位就是海峡对面的紫水晶先生，但出于礼节和专业她还是说出了职业话术。  
[我想知道，我什么时候能领里面那只出去吃饭。]紫水晶先生用手指了指丁马克的办公室门回答道。  
[您好，这里的下班时间是17点整。]  
紫水晶先生没有再说话，他抬起手腕看了看时间，然后很自然地坐在了一旁的沙发上。玛丽替他倒了杯茶之后便自顾自地继续着自己的工作，任由沉默的气氛在空气里弥漫着，而丁马克的办公室里再也没有传出任何奇怪的声音。

当电子时钟上的数字跳到16:30的时候，金色的巨型犬从办公室里探出了脑袋，可怜兮兮地望着正在打字的玛丽。感受到视线瞩目的玛丽抬起了头，后又迅速地将视线转回到了显示屏上，[要是都做完了，早点下班也没有关系。]仿佛是自言自语似地，玛丽说道。  
办公室里的巨型犬马上发出了欢呼一般的叫声，迅速地跑回了位置上一把抓起外套夺门而出，顺带着牵起了坐在沙发上的紫水晶先生，一溜烟地跑去了电梯间。玛丽无 奈地站起身来去收拾茶几上的茶杯，茶杯旁多了一个白色的信封，收件人处写着玛丽的名字，打开来一看是一叠钱以及一张纸条。  
紫水晶先生的笔记清秀而整洁，信中对于丁马克前几日的消失表达了歉意，并说明这一叠钱是麻烦玛丽交给丁马克的房东的，最后再次对玛丽表达了感谢。二十八岁至今单身的玛丽小姐，又一次地感受到了沉重的伤害。


End file.
